The Problen With Parenhood
by Mumble 101
Summary: When May meets a pedophile Caroline must save her. Contains breastshipping
1. The Messages

The problem with parenthood.

Chapter 1 : The messages

Summary : when May meets a pedophile Caroline must save her.

Disclaimer : I don't own pokemon or myspace but I do own Ricky Riccardo

At midnight May entered Myspace to talk to her friends about contests. Suddenly her friend Pokemon Lover 54 showed up. This is what their messages were about.

Beautifly 46 ( May's pen name )- Hey there Pokemon Lover how are you?

Pokemon Lover 54 -I'm fine pretty girl, I have just been thinking about the photo you sent me and I can tell that you are just adorable.

Beautifly 46 - I saw your photo and you are the handsomest guy I have ever seen in my life.

Pokemon Lover 54 - So what are your Pokemon again?

Beautifly 46 - I have a Blazeiken, Glaceon, Snorlax, Venasaur, Beautifly, Blastoise, and a Skitty a home.

Pokemon Lover 54 - So what are your dreams in life again?

Beautifly 46 - To be a top coordinater and to win the Grand Festival, why what about you ?

Pokemon Lover 54 - Just to meet you pretty girl.

May then signed off and shuttered. Whenever he said pretty girl she felt cold. She could not wait until tomorrow.


	2. To the Rescue

The Problem With Parenthood

The Problem With Parenthood

Chapter 2 : The Meeting

Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon but I do own Ricky Riccardo

May had just gotten a good nights sleep and was about to head out and meet Pokemon Lover 54 in person for the first time. She told her parents she was going to go outside and train for contests and they believed her. She got to their arranged meeting spot and waited for him. Who she found was a man around 45 years old staring at the poor 16 year old. " Hello there, PRETTY GIRL. " said the man. " Are you Pokemon Lover 54?" she asked. " Yes PRETTY GIRL." Ricky Riccardo sneered. He then suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a van and drove off. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The man then gagged her and when she woke up she was in a secret base with nothing in it but cigarettes, alcohol, and a bed. She felt for her pokeballs but nothing was there.

Back at May's house

Drew had come over to get info for the next contest and Caroline followed him because she knew may liked him and wanted to make sure she wasn't in the room because if she was Drew and May could do something. Drew accidentally opened up the message subscription on Myspace and found May's last message to Ricky. It said " I can't wait to meet you tomorrow, PRETTY GIRL." Caroline read it and before you could say Pichu she was out the door in her car searching for May.


	3. The Rescue

Problem With Parenthood

Problem With Parenthood

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own Ricky Riccardo

_And- anything with Caroline and her Pokemon_

But- anything with Ricky and his Pokemon Dad- May talking

-Swear words

( )- Winner of that round

Ch. 3-The Rescue

In Ricky's layer

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" screamed May as Ricky walked closer to May and started to pull his shirt off. " **What I am best at pretty girl."** May tried backing away but 2 Machoke grabbed her and pinned her down on the mattress and Ricky unfastened his belt.

In Caroline's Car

" _I thought I raised my daughter better than this_" mumbled Caroline. Suddenly she remembered something "_ Come here pretty girl._" Caroline shuttered at her memories of you-know-who from her childhood. Suddenly her GPS started beeping to show that she reached the predators layer. She got ready to walk in the warehouse but there were 2 armed guards right next to her. " I am sorry miss but the boss is in a meeting.' Caroline was so mad that she knocked them out cold.

Inside

" _Get your hands off my daughter you ."_ Shrieked Caroline. " **I am in a meeting you** **old bat**." Sneered Ricky. " Mom quick save me from this ." Wailed May._ " you better not molest my daughter. I challenge you to a pokemon battle for the fate of my daughter. I win she gets let go. If you win you let her go but you can rape me." _Challenged Caroline. " **You are pretty cute so I accept."** Said Ricky. " Mom you don't have any pokemon." " _Don't worry about me swettie_." The referee then dropped the flags to start the match.

" _Go Beautifly."_ " **Go Gyrados**."

The Rundown of the matches

1

_(Beautifly)_ vs. **Gyrados**

2

_(Milotic)_ vs. **Salemance**

3

_Delcatty_ vs. **( Aggron)**

4

_(Ninetales)_ vs. **Shiftry**

5

_Wigglytuff_ vs. **(Golem)**

6

_(Gorebyss)_ vs. **Mightyana**

"**Fine little you and your daughter can leave. And take your Pokemon."** The three of them walked outside to a ton of officer Jennies waiting for them. Ricky was then sentenced to 4 years to life for attempted sex with a minor. When

caroline and May got home May asked " Hey mom, since when do you have Pokemon _Ohsweetie I was an elite coordinater and a Grand Festival winner. Oh yes and sweetie I need to tell you about something that happened in my childhood that made me so upset about you almost getting raped."_ on?" The mother and daughter sat down on a park bench and started the tragedy of Caroline's life. " It all started when I was 11 at the local poke-mart."

What is the story behind Caroline's life.


	4. The Story

The Problem with Parenthood ch

The Problem with Parenthood ch. 4

The Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon but I do own Jose and Andrew

It all started when I was 11 at the local poke mart." Caroline stated. " When I was 11 I knew a man that worked behind the counter named Jose. He was around 40 and I and he was attracted to me." Caroline said. " I felt the same way about Ricky" stated May. " Right sweetie, but please let me finish my story. At first I thought he was really nice but I found out he only liked me for my body. At least once a week he would take me into the back room and try to rape me." Caroline said. " What happened to him?" May asked. " Well sweetie soon my parents found out and they called the cops and they arrested him. Soon after I met your father and we traveled together through Hoenn with your uncle Andrew." Caroline cried. " So mom you were raped as a child." May asked. " Yes sweetie." Caroline stated. " Is Jose still in jail?" May asked. " No sweetie he has been out for around 10 years or so. He is probably raping another girl as we speak." Caroline said. The next day Caroline went down to the police station and signed up to be a monitor on the Internet to catch pedophiles.

Milestones of Caroline being a monitor

1-month later- she caught her first pedophile.

3 months later- she caught Jose and arrested him.

1-year later- she made the Internet safety laws stricter.

Did you know that there are 400,000 registered sex offenders in the U.S. and that 75 of these convicted sexual offenders are on the Internet? And did you know that 45 million youths under 18 surf the Internet. I hope my story has helped you see that child molesters are not just the stuff of legends. I hope you now know that the Internet is not always safe.

THE END


End file.
